Luigi and Daisy's Sweetest Moment
by Preacherman1888
Summary: A continuation of my oneshot "His Free Time". I hope you enjoy! LuigxDaisy Lemon. Rated M.


-1**Authors Note****: Well everyone, this one was a request I got from a very good friend of mine. It's a continuation of the events that happened between Daisy and Luigi in "His Free Time." I certainly hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Nintendo.**

"Got some free time did ya?" Daisy said in that tom-boyish tone that she was so well known for.

"I sure did." Luigi said as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Luigi and Daisy continued to talk for several hours. They talked about several things, including (but not limited to) the weather, recent happenings, tea, television, friends, and new clothes. But it wasn't long before Luigi noticed that Daisy seemed a bit antsy, as if she were eager to do something.

"What's the matter Daisy? You seem a little off." Luigi stated in a concerned tone.

Daisy merely laughed. "Whaddya mean, Weegee?"

Luigi scratched his head. "I don't know, you just seem like you're on the edge of your seat, or something."

Daisy laughed it off, but inside she was hoping she wasn't acting suspicious. For, unbeknownst to Luigi, she had a sweet surprise waiting for him. If only she could figure out the best way to give it to him. She continued to think until she got a oh so very brilliant idea. They had just been talking about new clothes, so she wondered if maybe he would like a little fashion show.

" Hey Weegee?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Yes Daisy?" He replied before sipping at his tea.

"Talking about clothes gave me a brilliant idea. Do you wanna have a fashion show?"

Luigi thought about it far a second. It was a very little known fact that Luigi was quite the fashion buff. And although his personal tastes would never change, he still loved knowing what the new trends were, and he also appreciated the older, yet finer trends as well.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" He said as they both got up to head for Daisy's dressing room. When they got there, Luigi sat down in a chair, and Daisy walked into her oversized closet to put on one of her new outfits. She was gonna keep it at least semi modest at first, but she would give Luigi his surprise soon. Very soon.

"Ok Luigi, ready or not, here I come!" Daisy called as she walked out in here new Tennis outfit. Although none to flashy, it was very trendy. It was light orange, with white trim on the skirt and sleeves. There was also a daisy styled brooch on the front. And, although he would never say it out loud, Luigi thought it was sexy. Especially since it hugged her curves in all the right ways.

Daisy watched Luigi's expression. She knew he loved her outfits. And if he loved this, he would go absolutely gaga for his big surprise.

Daisy did a little turn and winked at Luigi. Then she walked back into her dressing room. After a few minutes, she walked out in a bikini. This cute little number was one of her favourites. It was orange (go figure) with little daisy shaped polka dots all over it. Luigi actually blushed a little as she walk out with her hands on her hips. This gave her a tingling feeling throughout her body, 'cause she absolutely loved teasing her little green plumber.

"Whadya think, lover boy?" Daisy asked through a laugh.

Luigi realized that he was staring and shook his head as he replied. "Uhh… I LOVE it! It's a… g-great colour for you!" He said through a stutter.

"Daisy giggled as she turned around and walked back into her dressing room, shaking her moneymaker as she went back in, just to get him hot. Now, she figured, was as good a time as ever. She put on her surprise outfit, and put her orange silk bathrobe over it. As she walked out Luigi sent her a questioning glance.

"Uh, Daisy? Is… uh… is it bath time or something?"

Daisy gave him a sly sexy smile as she untied her robe and let it fall to the ground. Luigi's jaw literally dropped when he saw Daisy's outfit. It was orange, lacy, and oh so skimpy, but in a tasteful way. The brazier made Daisy's C-cup breasts look oh, so luscious, while the matching g-string she was wearing got him going big time. His blood was definitely running hot, which caused some parts to be filled with vigor.

Daisy walked over to Luigi and leaned far over and braced herself on his knees. By this time, he was drooling like nobodies business. She looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke.

"C'mon Weegee…" she said in a sultry, low whisper. "Take mama to the bedroom, and she'll model her birthday suit for ya." As she was talking, she had unbuttoned the straps of Luigi's overalls. So when he stood up, they fell down, revealing his green and white striped boxers, which happened to be bulging considerably. Daisy licked her lips and kissed Luigi softly. Luigi returned the favour by gently picking her up and walking to her bedroom as they shared a plethora of kisses. He set her down on the bed, took off his shirt and sat beside her. Then, after one more kiss, things started to heat up.

Daisy got up, and stood in front of Luigi. Then, she pushed him back so that he was lying down on the bed. She reached behind her back, and unhooked her brazier, but held it on with her hands.

"Luigi, are you cool with this?" She asked in a serious tone.

Luigi nodded his head and smiled. She smiled back and let the brazier fall to the floor.

Luigi felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head. This was the first time he had ever seen Daisy's… well, ANY girl's breasts. And now he knew why all the guys loved them so much. Daisy's breasts were perky and very firm looking. And quite honestly, he couldn't wait to feel them.

Daisy ate up the expression on Luigi's face. She loved the fact that she could make him feel this way. In so many words, it was a real turn on to her. She decided to take things a little further, and leaned over Luigi so that her breast were within reach.

"Go ahead. Touch 'em." She purred in a soft voice. Luigi didn't hesitate. He took off his gloves, then gently took Daisy's breasts into his hands. She moaned as he began to caress them with his fingertips. As Luigi was enjoying this moment, Daisy felt something poke her thigh. This got her REALLY hot, for she never knew until now just how big he was down there.

Luigi decided to try something new. So he stuck out his tongue and licked Daisy's nipple. She took in a sharp breath as she spoke.

"Mmm… Keep going you naughty thing!"

Luigi kept going alright. He even started suckling on it. Daisy started moaning as he softly nibble on her nipple. After a few minutes, he showed some attention to the other nipple as well.

Daisy wanted to return the favour, so she reached down to Luigi's manhood, and started stroking him through his boxers. Luigi softly called her name. At that, Daisy could no longer wait. She was ready for him.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"Yes Daisy?"

"Are… are you ready?" She asked slowly.

Luigi nodded his head. "Of course I'm ready. I love you, Daisy."

"I love you, too." She replied. She stood up and removed her panties and Luigi took off his boxers. Daisy laid down, and Luigi positioned himself over her.

"Daisy, this will hurt… won't it?" He asked innocently.

"I… I think for a moment…" She replied. "But… I'm ready…" She said in a loving voice.

With that, Luigi pushed into her very gently. He felt something holding him back, and he gently pushed through it. Daisy bit her lip as a sharp pain erupted from her abdomen. But it was pain short lived. For it was soon replaced by pleasure. She motioned for Luigi to keep going. So he started off in a slow rhythm. Pleasure began to flow through the both of them. Daisy's breathing was heavy and Luigi started sweating. But they were enjoying every minute of the ordeal. Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi and kissed him, releasing a moan into his mouth. Luigi moaned back and quickened his pace.

"Oh… Lu…igi…. Ungh… yess.. I l-love it! Keep going!" Daisy cried as she felt a tightening in her abdomen just begging to be released.

"Oh Daisy… mmm.. I… it feels…. So good." Luigi whispered as he thrust into her.

Daisy pulled a quick move and flipped Luigi over so that she was on top. She bounced up and down on top of him, drawing a moan from his lips.

"Oh…. Luigi… I'm… I'm going to….. Ungh!"

Luigi felt Daisy climax, and followed soon after. Daisy collapsed on top of him, covered in sweat. But Luigi didn't mind. He just pulled the covers over them, and let Daisy's breathing lull him to sleep.

"I love you Luigi." Daisy said as she looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Daisy." Luigi said as they both drifted into a deep sleep."

**Well, there it is! I hope ya'll like it! Take care, and God Bless!**

**The Preacherman.**


End file.
